theelitecorporationfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Jameson
Amy Jameson, also known as Felicity, was a prostitute and the birth mother of The First Born Child. After having her son, naming him Adam, she contemplated a few days and decided to give him up to the McAlester's. She never knew that her son was no ordinary child or the fact that he would grow to be part of a prophecy that had been going on for many years. History She was born on April 1st, 1978 to Edward Jameson and Emily Jameson (Lutz). Her father was a lawyer and her mother a nurse. Her father had been abusive as long as she could remember. He was an alcoholic and was always hitting on her mother. Every night she would cry herself to sleep and the days her father was at work she would see her mother covering up her bruises with make up before going to work. Her mother told her that she shouldn't worry that she is fine. Teenage Years By the age of 12 her father started to become physical with her and her mother would intervene, take the beating instead. She never understood why her mother stayed with her father but she felt helpless to do anything about it. At the age of 16, she finally got tired of it after her mother had ended up hospitalized. She took a gun and threatening her father to never touch her mother again. Her father, drunk, tried getting the gun from her and she shot him in the foot. She told him if he ever touches her mother again it won't be his foot he needs to worry about. The following year her mother took her own life after battling with depression and unable to handle it all. Amy blamed her father for putting her through all of it and shot him dead. Afterwards she took any money in the house and ran away. She found herself on the street and barely having enough money to eat. She was found by a woman named Amber and was taken to Amber's hotel room to rest. When she awoke she found out that Amber was a prositute but that she was making more money then she had ever seen in her life. She decided to become a prostitute. Though nervous, she had her first client, a man by the name of Nathaniel. He paid her well and she was surprised at how gentle and sweet he was to her. She had feared it was worse. However, she found that Nathaniel was willing to pay he massive amounts of cash if he was her only client. The money he was willing to pay in a month was three times more than what the other girls were getting. She couldn't understand why she was so special but he seemed to never raise his voice at her and never treat her badly. Adam in the Fall of 1995 she found out she was pregnant. For months she didn't work, wanting to take care of her baby. Nathaniel learned of her being pregnant and seemed to pay her cash for simply spending time with him. She was able to get by but by the beginning of July of 1996 she realizes she didn't want her baby to be a part of this life. She decided to give the baby up, not telling Nathaniel. Getting help by one of the prostitutes who had gone to medical school, she had her baby on the night of July 21st. The moment of his birth she held him and with the curtains opened she noticed the moon was purple. She pointed it out to her baby who seemed content as ever. Not once did he cry and he slept soundly. She wanted to keep her baby, even naming him Adam. However, after a few days of thought she decided it was time before she became too attached. She found a nice looking house with a nice looking couple. On July 25th, she took him in a basket just his size and laid it on the porch with a note telling the couple all about her baby and his schedule. She rang the bell and ran. She hid behind bushes in front of their house and as they opened the door they see the baby. She sees their reaction and seeing the name McAlester on the mail box she thanked them silently before sneaking away. Death She quickly regained her body after having her baby and learned that Nathaniel had found out she gave up the baby. He wanted to talk to her about it but she didn't want to. He was willing to pay a week's amount for just an hour to talk to her. She denied him that. The next week she was feeling empty. She wanted to have her baby but knew that it wasn't the life a baby should live. A man came in by the name of Nikolai and wanted her. She went into the room with him. After he kissed on her for a minute or two she finally told him she couldn't do it. As she tried to get up he pulled her back down, telling her she's going to. She tried fighting him and he starts to choke her. Before she knows it she has no air and everything goes black. After Death She opens her eyes and lifts up to see the man freaking out. She stands up to confront him but then looks back to realize her body is still on the bed. After a minute the man runs out, leaving her body there. She can hear a few of the women scream as the man is running into them. One of the women come into the room and screams as she sees Felicity's body on the bed, eyes still open. Other women gather and some of them gasp while others simply can't stand the sight. She isn't sure what to do but hears a baby crying. Though she had never heard it before, she knew it was Adam. She quickly goes to run out toward the noise when she appears in a baby room. She looks around to see Adam lying in the baby bed crying. The moment he sees her he stops crying. Tina McAlester walks in and rubbing her eyes she gasps at the sight of Felicity but after turning on the light she acts like Felicity isn't there. Tina looks around and doesn't see anyone. Tina walks over to Adam and notices that he's now quiet and looking at a part of the room that Felicity is standing. Tina looks back but doesn't see anything. After a few more minutes Tina leaves and Felicity walks up to his baby bed as the light goes off. She touches the side of his cheek and as she cries she tells him she misses him. She looks up to see the name 'Lyle' on the wall. She looks back down, saying "That must be what they've named you." She stands there for another minute before she hears a familiar voice call her by her real name. She looks around, hearing nothing. She waits and she hears it again. As she turns, standing there is her mother in front of a bright light. She can't believe what she's seeing. She hugs her mother tightly and her mother tells her that she's been waiting for her. She tells her mother she misses her so much. Her mother tells her she knows. Her mother tells her it's time to go. She doesn't want to leave Adam/Lyle. However, her mother tells her that he will be fine. She runs over to Adam/Lyle one last time and whispers to him that she will be watching over him. As she walks over to her mother and towards the light she sees her son smile at her before she walks through. Powers She possesses none that was known. However, it is possible she possessed some as she was pregnant with the prophecied First Born Child. If she did possess any they weren't powerful enough for her to realize she had them.